Une nouvelle Aube
by kirakendrix
Summary: Double arrivée, s'est du jamais vue à Forks. L'une d'elle, est Bella comme vous vous en doutez, mais l'autre, elle est spéciale. Le mystère plane et les Cullen vont voir leur petit monde tranquille être bouleversé. Et ce n'est pas à cause de Bella !
1. Prologue

_Salutation à tous, voici la nouvelle fiction que j'écris avec l'aide ma best Orli-keira. C'est un projet reboot! Eh oui, les reboot sont à la mode c'est temps ci._

_ Pour info , Bella sera plus tard dans l'histoire mais pas un des personnages principaux._

_J'espère ce que cela vous plaira ! _

_Kirakendrix_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue : une ville en effervescence<em>.**

La petite ville de la péninsule de l'Olympique de l'État de Washington, est en émois. Deux nouvelles en ville, c'est du jamais vu. Tout le monde, savait déjà que la fille du shérif, venait s'installer à Forks. Cependant, d'une façon inattendue, une deuxième jeune fille, avait élu résidence dans cette petite bourgade. C'était l'effervescence chez les jeunes, mais pas seulement, chez les adultes aussi, les commérages allaient de bon train. En effet, cette fille là, âgée d'un an de plus que la fille du shérif, vivait seule en toute indépendance.

Le faite, qu'elle vive en dehors de la ville, accentuait cette excitation, que portaient les habitants, à son égard. Celle-ci habitait en pleine forêt et selon des rumeurs, dans une maison, qui ne serait envié celle des Cullen.

L'année scolaire n'étant pas entamée, peu de personnes avaient vu de leurs yeux la nouvelle (la fille du shérif n'arrivant qu'après le début de celle-ci). Elle ne sortait, seulement, pour faire les courses. Là où elle se rendait pour faire ses petites emplettes, les commerçants se faisaient un plaisir de l'observer et d'en parler autour d'eux, quand elle partait, après ses achats. Ils colportaient différentes rumeurs, sur comment elle pouvait être physiquement ou mentalement mais aussi sur ses origines. Elle ne s'offusquait jamais devant cette attraction bruyante qu'elle générait. Elle était toujours souriante, polie, mais ne s'attardait jamais.

Sa façon d'être, rappelait à beaucoup, ou ne serait-ce à tous, le comportement de la famille Cullen, envers les habitants de Forks. Cependant, il y avait bien quelques différences parmi ses ressemblances. Bon c'est sur, ils aspiraient tous le même respect et la même fascination. Mais ce qui changeait c'était ce qui les poussait à ne pas trop s'approcher d'eux. Pour la famille de l'illustre docteur de la ville c'était à cause de la peur instinctive qu'ils engendraient dans leur cœur. Tous en étaient conscience mais ne savaient pas pourquoi cette famille avait cet effet-là sur eux. Pour la nouvelle, c'est cette aura de sagesse et d'humilité qui les impressionnaient. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient devant un grand sage moine. Une sorte de grandeur bienveillante mais intimidante qui les empêchait de faire le premier pas.

Alors ils attendaient tous qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Pour les jeunes cela se fera selon eux, à la rentrée des classes quand elle voudra s'intégrer à un groupe d'amis comme tous adolescents sur terre. Quant aux adultes, ils pensaient à peu près la même chose. Pour eux, c'était une adolescente timide, qui rompra la glace avec les autres, au moment de la reprise des cours.

C'était donc l'effervescence en ville, et cela on le devait à une jeune élève de terminale au nom singulier: **_Talhendra Palerme_.**

* * *

><p><em>J'espères que cette mise en bouche vous à plut. A la prochaine !<em>


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée sous le feu des

_Salutation à tous,_

_Voici le premier chapitre de la nouvelle Aube, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est moi qui l'ai rédigé mon best la corrigé et supprimé/ajouté des scènes. _

_La premier chapitre est sous le point de vue des élèves et du personnel du lycée de Forks_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kirakendrix._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Rentrée sous le feu des projecteurs<strong>

Des lourds nuages gris planaient sur Forks mais aucunes pluies ne tombaient sur ces édifices. Pour les habitants de Forks, c'étaient une belle journée. Cependant, la météo n'était pas vraiment le sujet du jour. En effet, c'était le jour de la rentrée de classes !

Et oui, c'est la fin des réveils à pas d'heures, des journées canapé-télé… bref la rentrée quoi.

Au lycée, tous étaient agglutinés devant les tableaux d'affichages qui étaient pour l'occasion à l'extérieur du lycée sous le patio principal. Tout le monde regardait avec anxiété ceux-ci pour savoir s'ils seront dans la même classe que leurs amies bien que les risques de se retrouver séparé sont moindres dans un petit lycée comme Forks.

C'était donc une rentrée des classes normale, les élèves regardaient leurs noms et ceux de leurs copains comme dans tous les lycées du monde. Cependant, les élèves vérifiaient deux choses en plus. Ils vérifiaient deux noms de plus, deux noms célèbres pour eux : Cullen et Palerme. Célèbre, car le clan Cullen et la fille Palerme, les fascinaient aussi intensément que si les Jonas Brother avaient décidé de faire leurs études dans ce lycée.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était la nouvelle, LA star dans les conversations entre bandes. Mais pour l'instant aucuns signes des deux.

Les lycéens d'habitude arrivaient longtemps avant le début des cours. Les Cullen arrivaient toujours juste avant la sonnerie, dans leurs plus beaux apparats faisant ainsi une entrée remarquée, les autres en avaient l'habitude, pourtant ils en restaient toujours captivés. Mais, pour la nouvelle, ils avaient espéré pouvoir discuter avec elle avant la sonnerie.

Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours que la nouvelle arriva. Cette arrivée bien évidement ne passa pas inaperçue. Surtout avec la sacré bagnole qu'elle conduisait. C'était une Chevrolet Volt noire, une voiture hybride et huppée. C'est sur à cotés des autres voitures, elle détonnait.

Tous les élèves présents suivirent des yeux le bolide pendant qu'elle se garait dans le parking au plus près possible de l'entrée de l'établissement. Tous, regardèrent la jeune fille en sortir et filer à l'intérieur du bahut ralentissant à peine dans la foule.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin car tous les élèves se poussaient sur les cotés pour lui laisser champs libre comme si un champ répulsif agissait sur eux. Elle s'arrêta seulement quelques secondes devant les tableaux d'affichage pour voir où elle serait, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle ne semblait pas être perdue ou être gêné par tous ces regards curieux. Non, elle traça sa route jusqu'au secrétariat dans une indifférence totale envers ce qui l'entourait.

Ce comportement ressemblait vraiment à ceux des Cullen pour les élèves : la même indifférence envers les autres. Alors que les élèves commençaient à se douter de sa sociabilité durant les cours, une chose fit qu'ils ne la mirent pas dans le même panier que les Cullen. Oh, une si petite chose, mais qui avait son importance lors des première rencontres.

Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans le secrétariat, une première année, une junior, juste à coté d'elle se fit bousculer par une bande de garçons qui parlaient bruyamment. Les bouquins qu'elle avait à la main tombèrent au sol sous le choc de la bousculade. Les brutes ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour l'aider, continuant avec entrain leur discussion, s'en allant. Personne dans le couloir ne fit un geste pour aider la pauvre créature sur le bord des larmes. On voyait bien que ce premier jour au lycée la terrifiait. Mais sous l'étonnement général, Talhendra referma la porte de l'office sans y pénétrer et s'agenouilla pour aider la jeune fille dans son ramassage. Elle lui tendit les bouquins avec un sourire bienveillant et s'adressa à celle-ci.

- Rien de casser ? S'acquitta la nouvelle avec bienveillance et en toute sincérité.

C'était la première fois que la plupart des élèves entendaient sa voix vue ses rares déplacements en ville. Tous furent charmés par une si belle voix. Encore là, ils firent, tous, dans leur tête, le rapprochement avec les voix des Cullen. Mais elle possédait une chaleur en plus que les Cullen n'avaient pas quand ils s'adressaient aux gens de la ville. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les enfants et leurs rares interactions avec les élèves du lycée.

La jeune répondit avec un sourire timide mais rassuré devant tant de sollicitude.

- Oui, merci. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur.

- Il est normal d'avoir peur de quelque chose de nouveau. C'est humain. Tu verras dans quelques jours, tu en rigoleras !

- Oui, vous avez surement raison. Merci beaucoup, de votre aide.

La jeune fille avait instinctivement vouvoyé la nouvelle car elle avait le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait devant une sage et non une adolescente ordinaire. Mais c'était purement instinctif de sa part, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à son geste, ni à son importance.

En effet, ce geste amorça un comportement général suivit par la plupart des élèves du lycée et même chez le corps enseignant. A partir de ce moment là, tous la vouvoyèrent.

La nouvelle, de nouveau, sembla indifférente, au fait que tous, avaient regardé la scène et épié la conversation qui avait suivi. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à sa camarade et entra dans le bureau.

Au même moment sur le parking, une nouvelle arrivée remarquée se déroulait. Les Cullen étaient arrivés !

Pour l'occasion de la rentrée des classes les Cullen avait pris deux voitures pour venir au lycée. Les filles, Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen, avaient pris la BMW M3 décapotable rouge de la blonde et les mâles (Edward, Emmett et Jasper) étaient venus dans la voiture du premier : une Volvo S60 de couleur argent.

Les filles se garèrent comme à leur habitude lors de la rentrée, au plus loin de l'entrée du lycée, pour que tous, les regardent dans leurs beaux habits de marques. Quand aux garçons, ils se garèrent à la place habituelle de la Volvo.

Tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux voitures et quand ils descendirent, tous furent hypnotisés par leurs beautés. Il faut dire que les filles Cullen s'étaient surpassées.

La blonde Rosalie portait pour l'occasion une magnifique robe courte de couleur crème qui était ceinturée par un tissu noir et le tout accompagné d'escarpin aux mêmes tons.

La petite brune était quand à elle vêtue d'une robe bleu drapé et des boots bleu à talon.

Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques. Les garçons présents sur le parking bavaient littéralement devant elles, les détaillants des pieds à la tête sans aucunes retenues. Quand aux filles, elles les jalousaient, elles qui pouvaient se payer des créations de grands couturiers.

Les filles Cullen mirent tous leur temps pour rejoindre l'entrée, comme si elles le faisaient exprès. Pour les autres élèves s'étaient évidant !

Les garçons du clan Cullen quand à eux descendirent calmement de leur voiture, sans exagérer leurs mouvements. Ils étaient habillés comme d'habitude, sans prétention, mais pour les élèves de cette bourgade s'étaient déjà beaucoup. Ils étaient tous les trois beaux comme des dieux. Ils traversèrent le parking parlant joyeusement entre eux ne se préoccupant pas des regards qui les fixaient. Arrivée près des dernières voitures avant l'établissement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture hybride de la nouvelle.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui à du gout dans ce lycée ! s'exclama Emmett.

Jasper s'approcha de la voiture pour l'examiner de plus près.

- C'est une voiture hybride… La nouvelle Volt Chevrolet non ? C'est un vrai petit bijou.

- Oui joli, dit Rosalie qui venait d'arriver. Elle l'examina d'un œil critique. Mais dommage qu'elle ne dépasse pas les 161 km/h.

Emmett et Jasper se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils pensaient à la même chose, Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer, ils en avaient bien sur l'habitude.

Au contraire d'eux, les lycéens qui épiaient leurs conversations, furent un peu choqués par ses paroles. Pour eux 161 km/h c'était plus que suffisant pour un citoyen de classe moyenne. Après tout, la nouvelle n'était pas pilote de course ! Mais bon les Cullen étaient des gosses de riches alors on supposait que s'était une critique normale pour des pleins aux as.

- Elle doit appartenir à la nouvelle élève, affirma Emmett.

- Bravo Sherlock, se moqua Edward.

- Oui, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Les seules qui se garent ici pour la première fois sont les premières années et la nouvelle de dernière année. Hors les premières, ils sont trop jeunes pour la plupart et aucun ne vient d'une famille riche. Il ne reste plus que la « nouvelle de Forks » comme les gens la nomme, déclara Jasper blasé et crispé par je ne sais quoi, la proximité des autres peut être.

En effet, le parking ne se désemplissait pas, tous écoutaient leur conversation et même certains s'en étaient rapprochés le plus possible. De plus, Jasper était connu pour sa peur envers les autres. Pour ses camarades, il était vue comme quelqu'un, souffrant d'ochlophobie, c'est pour ça qu'il devait rester avec un membre de sa famille pour se déplacer dans la foule, au cas où, le pire arriverait.

- Oui et d'après ce qui se raconte, elle a bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour s'acheter un bolide pareil, s'exclama Alice.

Edward soupira et partit vers l'établissement. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas ainsi que les autres élèves, pour la plupart. D'autres contemplaient la Volt et firent même quelques photos d'eux avec. Les Cullen passèrent devant les tableaux d'affichage sans s'arrêter, ne jetant qu'en bref coup d'œil comme s'ils savaient déjà exactement leurs contenus.

Absurde, pensèrent aussitôt les lycéens, un ami a du les prévenir ou ils ont, tout simplement, contacté le secrétariat avant. Cependant, vu leur asociabilité, la seconde hypothèse est surement la bonne.

Dans le secrétariat justement, il y avait quelques élèves qui faisaient la queue devant le bureau de la gentille secrétaire. Mais la nouvelle ne se trouvait pas dans le lot. Elle était dans le bureau du principal. Les élèves qui étaient là scrutaient discrètement la porte du bureau du principal, voulant voir de plus près la star de leurs conversations. Mais ils quittèrent le secrétariat déçu car elle ne sortit que du bureau 5 minutes avant le début des cours. Il n'y avait dans l'office, que la secrétaire, qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. La jeune fille lui répondit sincèrement, ce qui plut à la dame, qui avait l'habitude des humeurs des adolescents, qui remplissaient l'édifice.

La secrétaire lui tendit son emploi du temps.

- Mr le proviseur vous a tout bien expliqué ? Notamment, comment se feront les ajustements que… votre condition nécessite ?

- Oui merci, il a été très clair, je vous remercie.

- Alors d'en ce cas, Bienvenue à Forks !

- Merci infiniment, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un dernier sourire, avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa classe où l'attendait son professeur principal.

Ça y est ! La sonnerie avait retentit, tous les élèves s'en vont rencontrer leur professeur principal. Les Cullen se séparèrent. Emmett et Jasper, qui ont le même professeur principal, s'en vont donc ensemble, après un dernier baiser à leurs tendres moitiés. Edward avait levé les yeux au ciel et était parti le premier, sans attendre Alice, qui était en première comme lui.

Après leur avoir dit au revoir comme il faut, Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle, le professeur n'était pas encore là. Les élèves commençaient à investir les lieux. Quand ils les virent se fut le silence complet dans la salle. Tout le monde les fixaient pour savoir où ils allaient s'installer, pour être le plus loin d'eux possible. Jasper et Emmett habitués, à ses comportements, s'installèrent tranquillement à l'avant dernier rang, au fond à droite, près des fenêtres. Jasper qui s'était crispé en entrant, ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre, soulagé par ce courant d'air. Les élèves pensèrent qu'il devait vraiment être à un stade avancé de sa maladie, s'il devait faire ça quelques secondes à peine rentré dans la classe.

L'installation se poursuivie et les conversations reprirent. D'ailleurs c'était la nouvelle qui en était le centre, car selon les informations des tableaux d'affichages, elle serait dans cette classe.

Tout le monde guettait son arrivé et même les deux Cullen regardaient de temps en temps la porte pour voir quand elle arriverait. A la deuxième sonnerie, personne.

Les élèves parlaient entre eux, déjà en train d'inventer les scénarios les plus burlesques pour expliquer son retard.

- Peut être qu'elle s'est perdue, dit une fille à ses amies.

- Ou peut être qu'elle s'est shootée dans les toilette et maintenant elle est trop à l'ouest pour venir. Après tout, c'est connu que les riches se cament renchérit un autre élève.

- Elle a peut-être juste, fait demi-tour et est repartie chez elle, les riches aussi, n'aiment pas être dans un lycée simplet. Dit une autre élève.

- Non, réfléchis, sinon certains ne seraient pas là. Répondit un des garçons, plus bas, pour que certains de la classe ne l'entendent pas. Surtout les deux Cullens.

- Oui, ou alors, peut être qu'elle est tombée dans un escalier et qu'elle s'est ouverte le crane, s'inquiéta un autre élève.

Mais toutes ces hypothèses volèrent en éclat quand ils la virent arriver avec le professeur, chargé chacun d'un carton. Ainsi donc elle l'avait aidé à porter ses affaires. Pour les élèves, il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était une chic fille, très sympathique, elle deviendra surement la fille la plus populaire du lycée. D'autant plus qu'elle était canon. Aussi canon qu'un Cullen, mais sans leur coté blanchâtre. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, bruns foncée et ondulés, des yeux sombres et elle était de taille moyenne. Contrairement aux filles Cullen, elle s'était habillée normalement, c'est-à-dire un slim noir, une chemise/tunique à carreaux bleu et des bottes cloutées noirs. Une veste en cuir accompagne le tout : un perfecto noir. C'était simple, mais pour tous les élèves du lycée, s'était justement sa simplicité et sa gentillesse qui la rendait plus belle que les filles Cullen.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole :

- J'en connais une qui va être jalouse !

Tout le monde devinait aisément qui, Rosalie était connu pour son antipathie (bien plus prononcé que chez les autres), son air hautain mais surtout par son égocentrisme et son narcissisme. Elle se croyait la plus belle et il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de concurrence. Elle le savait et le faisait sentir. Bref, toutes les filles la détestaient et l'admiraient en secret. Mais son règne était en train de prendre fin. Emmett à raison, elle ne va pas aimer cela du tout.

_« C'est la loi du lycée »._

La jeune fille posa son chargement encombrant sur la table du professeur. Elle parcourra la salle des yeux, d'un sourire, cherchant surement les places vides. Tous les élèves étaient installés, il restait des places vides ici et là mais il n'y avait que deux tables vides. Celles qui étaient devant et derrière celle des Cullen. Et sous la surprise générale, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci. Sous les yeux ahuris des autres et surtout ceux des garçons Cullen (le visage de Emmett était sans conteste le plus expressif), elle s'installa, donc, tranquillement derrière les deux hommes et commença a déballé ses affaires sas jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux Cullen.

D'ailleurs, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil, toujours surpris, de cette décision, pendant qu'elle déballait ses affaires. Jasper était aussi curieux mais assez civilisé pour ne pas faire la même chose, la laissant tranquille. Les regards d'Emmett suffisaient pour deux. De plus, il avait d'autre chose en tête, comme ne pas respirer, pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de cette humaine et occasionnellement ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Emmett qui se rendait compte de la difficulté que rencontrait son ami une idée pour faire que l'humaine se place sur un autre siège.

La jeune fille (quand elle eu fini sa besogne) s'était rendu compte qu'il la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontré les siens. Emmett en profita pour montrer ses dents avec un air un peu sadique sur le visage. Jasper, qui ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer, tapota le bras d'Emmett en fronçant le sourcil lui demandant tout bas (trop bas pour des oreilles humaines) :

- Arrête cela Emmett, on va avoir des problèmes

- Mais non, répondit Emmett sans quitter des yeux l'humaine, elle va juste changer de place rien d 'autre. Elle mettre cet incident sur le dos d'une mauvaise intuition humaine c'est tout.

Mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire poli sans aucune frayeur et se concentra sur le professeur qui venait de prendre la parole.

Emmett n'avait pas bougé, toujours à moitié retourné, choqué. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait d'habitude, les humaines auraient fuis en courant de lui mais là non. Cela ne lui avait rien fait, elle avait même cru qu'il lui faisait un sourire de bienvenue.

Sa position qu'il fallait dire, n'était des plus discrètes, attira l'attention du professeur qui énervé par son manque de respect vis-à-vis de lui et de son cours le rappela sévèrement à l'ordre.

- Mr. Cullen, au lieu de regarder votre camarade comme un idiot de bas étage veuillez reporter votre attention sur le cours comme le font tous vos camarades. Ou peut être que vous considérez comme trop supérieur pour daignez suivre un cours soumis par un simple petit professeur d'une minuscule ville comme Forks. Dans ce cas, vous connaissez la sortie !

Toute la classe était bouche bée par le courage de ce professeur. C'était la première fois qu'on disputer un Cullen en cours. Aucun professeur ne l'avait jamais fait. Et cela pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà les membres clan Cullen étaient des élèves brillant qui étaient assez discret en classe.

Cependant, ils étaient peu attentif en cours ce qui étaient contradictoires avec leur excellentes notes et du fait que quand les professeurs agacés par leur inattention les interrogés sur ce le vif, ils n'avaient aucun mal à répondre à leur questions mêmes les plus pointilleux sur ce qui venaient d'être dit en cours. Les Cullen étaient aussi des absentéistes invétérés. A chaque fois, que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, les Cullen séchaient les cours pendant plusieurs jours pour profiter de ce beaux temps pour partir dans les grandes villes, faire de la randonné …

Certains professeurs étaient outrés par leur manque de respect vis-à-vis d'eux et de leur manque d'intérêt vis-à-vis de leur travail mais il ne pouvait ripostait avec les notes. De plus, le proviseur avait un faible pour les deux plus jeunes du clan : Edward et Alice Cullen. Ils faisaient partie de ses élèves préférés. Le proviseur leurs pardonnait tout et cautionnait leurs absences répétés. Et aussi, le plus important, les Cullen engendrait la même répulsion instinctive chez le corps enseignant que chez les élèves. Les enseignants évitez donc le plus possible les contacts avec eux.

La remarque acide du professeur eu l'effet estompé. Emmett redirigea son regard et son buste vers le professeur. Jasper lui lança un regard assassin qu'Emmett répondit en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait pas la gravité de tout cela, pour lui ce n'était rien.

Cependant, aucun des deux ne se préoccupa de leur voisine de derrière jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les autres élèves non plus d'ailleurs, ils écoutaient tous leur professeur en prenant des notes. Après tous c'était leur dernière année, ils savaient qu'ils devront redoubler d'effort pour y arriver. Quant au Cullen, ils ne voulaient plus « se taper la honte » comme disait les jeunes élèves.

Personne ne remarqua le comportement de la dite nouvelle élève ; personne ne remarqua son regard et son sourire moqueur alors qu'elle fixait l'un et l'autre des deux garçons assis devant elle avant de se replonger dans les notes.

Talhendra Parlerme était décidément une élève très mystérieuse. Le monde du lycée venait d'être chamboulé avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau joueur dans la partie. _Une nouvelle reine ?_ Oui, Emmett avait raison ce la va déplaire à Rosalie !

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce premier chapitre, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? <em>_**N'hésitez pas nous laissez des reviews. **_

_Vous trouverez les liens des habits des filles Cullen sur mon profil. Pour la description des habits de Miss Palerme, il n'y a pas de liens car on veut que __chaque lecteur et lectrice__ l'imagine selon ses préférences._


	3. Chapitre 2: Une table pour tous !

_Salutation à tous,_

_Voila le chapitre 2 de la nouvelle Aube en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

_Kirakendrix et Orli-Keira._

_Ps : pour ceux qui suivent mes deux fics sachez que le prochain chapitre posté sera le chapitre 3 de cette fiction et non de « Angels »._

_A tous nos lecteurs sachez que le chapitre 3, en en cours d'écriture. ^^_

**Chapitre 2 : Une table pour tous _!_**

L'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée, les élèves se dirigèrent au réfectoire, affamés. Les deux garçons Cullen, eux, prirent leur temps, sans se presser.

Dans les couloirs du lycée désert, ils commencèrent à discuter de leur nouvelle voisine de classe. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux étonnés par l'attitude de la nouvelle. Enfin, c'était surtout Emmett qui déblatérait car même si Jasper était aussi surpris par la jeune fille, il n'était pas pour autant intéressé par elle. Il faut dire que la vie d'une petite humaine pleine d'hormones ne le captivait pas, alors pas du tout. Il écoutait donc Emmett, acquiesçant de temps en temps, pour le satisfaire.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de leur patrie à la cafétéria. Ils furent surpris de les voir debout près des portes vitrées du réfectoire, dans un silence absolu. Emmett et Jasper se dirigèrent vers leurs moitié respective, leurs enserrant la taille.

Emmett fut le premier à briser le silence installé, ne comprenant pas leurs comportements :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous, planté là ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas installés à notre table habituelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on aime rester planté là comme des statues ! répondit Rosalie furieuse.

- Notre table est occupée, s'exclama Edward sans aucune émotion.

- Par qui ? Questionna Emmett, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers ladite table.

C'était la jeune Palerme, évidemment. **Qui d'autre ?**

Jasper se doutait un peu, seule elle, avait le courage ou plutôt l'inconscience la plus totale pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'assoir à la table des Cullen. D'ailleurs les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls à la regarder. Tous les élèves du réfectoire la fixaient du regard, papotant sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils savaient qu'elle ne l'avait, sans doute, pas fait exprès. Après tout, personne ne lui avait dit que cette table était celle du clan Cullen.

_«__** Les intouchables du lycée **__»_

Un élève venant de remarquer les Cullen secoua son ami assis à coté, en lui disant « - Regarde, les Cullen sont là ». Les discussions s'intensifièrent.

Tout d'un coup, Edward se retourna vers sa blonde de sœur s'exclamant « - Rosalie, non! ». En effet, Rosalie n'en pouvant plus se dirigea vers leur table d'un pas conquérant.

Les élèves se turent, regardant Rosalie se mouvoir jusqu'à la fameuse table.

Elle se planta debout, les bras croisés devant la jeune fille, la regardant intensément. Celle-ci, mangeait tranquillement, un livre à la main, sans se soucier de tout le brouha autour d'elle. Une seconde, deux secondes passèrent et elle ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Emmett, qui regardait comme tous les autres la scène, riait dans sa barbe, devant l'incrédulité de la scène. Rosalie perdant patience, commença à taper du talon. L'adolescente devant le bruit, leva la tête, d'abord sur les chaussures, puis croisa le regard de Rosalie. Le regard de Rosalie n'était que lave en fusion. Toute personne normalement constituée, aurait fuit en pleurant, devant tant d'animosité. Cependant, la jeune fille, ne se sentit même pas un chouïa menacée par tant de furie.

Tous les élèves scrutèrent avec attention, la réaction de Rosalie.

- Bonjour ! dit la jeune fille.

Rosalie la regarda fixement, toujours en colère. Elle prit la parole, se contrôlant un temps soit peu.

- Pourquoi, t'es-tu assise à cette table ? demanda Rosalie sans répondre au bonjour.

- La table était libre, alors je me suis assise. dit-elle d'un air détaché, comme l'évidence même.

Les élèves rigolèrent, selon eux, la jeune fille avait l'air de prendre la Cullen comme une personne peu vif d'esprit.

- Cette table est la notre ! déclara Rosalie perdant petit à petit patience, à en juger par sa voix.

- je n'ai pas vu votre nom écrit. Répondit-elle, toujours d'une voix calme et posée.

En entendant cette phrase, la famille Cullen et les élèves surent que c'était la réplique de trop. Soudain, le regard de Rosalie fut noir de fureur et les élèves eurent un réflexe de pur peur.

_« Fureur. Peur.»_

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose, son frère, Edward, intervint, la retenant par l'épaule comme s'il avait peur qu'elle aille en mettre une à l'autre. Personne ne l'avait vu s'approcher de l'endroit où les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient, pourtant il était à côté de sa sœur, juste en face de la jeune adolescente.

- Oui, tu as raison, on est désolé, dit simplement Edward.

Celui-ci, serra l'épaule de Rosalie, lui disant de se calmer. Rosalie ne répliqua rien, sentant la pression de son frère, mais sa colère était toujours là. Les autres Cullen arrivèrent. Emmett sourit à sa femme et lui prit la main. Ce geste la calma beaucoup plus.

- Ce n'est rien, voulez-vous vous asseoir ? demanda la jeune fille.

Rosalie prit la parole.

- Écoute-moi bien espèce de …., Commença t-elle furieuse mais fut coupé très vite par Emmett.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, c'est gentil. dit-il d'un sourire radieux.

Les autres membres de la famille hochèrent la tête et ils prirent place. Emmett tira sa femme vers la chaise à côté de lui, qui se résigna finalement.

Les élèves avaient regardé la scène attentivement et ils soufflèrent rassurés pour la nouvelle. Les conversations reprirent intensément. Tous, étaient sous le choc, sans trop savoir comment, la nouvelle avait réussi à intégrer le clan Cullen, même temporairement. Elle avait réussi où tous avaient échoué c'est-à-dire pourvoir s'assoir avec eux et avoir des paroles cohérente devant eux. Les lycéens commencèrent à prendre des paris pour savoir combien de temps cela durerait : _**seulement le déjeuné ou plus longtemps ? **_

A la table des Cullen, Edward souriait doucement devant tant d'agitation ambiante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la tablée. Rosalie était toujours hors de ses gonds et fixait encore méchamment la nouvelle qui s'était replongée dans son déjeuner le regard rêveur ignorant totalement les gens autour d'elle, ce qui augmentait la fureur de Rosalie qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être snobé par une jeune humaine. Alice et Jasper étaient quant à eux partis chercher la victuaille pour tout le monde. Rosalie étant, encore, trop passionné pour se préoccuper de cela et ses deux autres frères étaient restés avec elle pour la surveiller.

Le silence régnait sur la tablée et les garçons avaient peur de le briser, cela signifierait le redémarrage de la colère de Rosalie. Et puis, cela ne les dérangeait pas, ils en avaient l'habitude et apparemment la jeune fille aussi.

C'est avec les bras chargés qu'Alice et Jasper revinrent. Ils posèrent tout au milieu de la table et d'un geste gracile Alice s'installa à coté de la nouvelle et entama les présentations :

- Salut, je suis Alice et toi tu es la fameuse nouvelle de Forks ! Tu sais que tu es une célébrité dans le coin ? Tu es en terminal n'est-ce pas ? Tu es dans la même classe que mon petit ami Jasper et mon frère Emmett dit d'une traite Alice tout en désignant du regard les garçons en question.

La nouvelle regarda Alice puis les salua d'un hochement de tête. Alice attendit qu'elle parle à son tour mais elle n'avait pas l'air du tout en avoir envie.

Alice reprit donc son monologue :

- Je te présente les autres, il y a Rosalie, la jumelle de Jasper, et Edward mon second frère.

La nouvelle les salua de nouveau d'un hochement tête, très poliment, respectueusement et sans aucune animosité puis se replongea dans son livre. Edward répondit de même et Rosalie se contenta de la fixer méchamment.

Alice très tenace reprit une nouvelle fois la parole :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Bien sur, ils le connaissaient tous mais quel meilleur moyen pour commencer une conversation avec une inconnue timide ?

La jeune fille posa sa fourchette mais ne referma pas le livre qu'elle tenait de son autre main quand elle répondit à Alice « - Je m'appelle Talhendra Palerme. », d'une voix posée avant de reprendre sa lecture sans attendre la répartit d'Alice.

Les Cullen étaient un peu choqués par tant de flegme à leur égard, surtout venant d'une humaine. Mais ils ne firent rien de plus, respectant son choix de silence. Alice bien sur, eut du mal. Cependant, les regards de sa famille la dissuadèrent de la déranger de nouveau. Les Cullen discutèrent donc entre eux, en essayant de ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas déranger leur hôtesse. Seule Rosalie continuait à la fixer, la détaillant des pieds à la tête, ne remarquant que seulement maintenant la beauté de sa voisine de table. Une beauté qui égalait la sienne et vue les chuchotements des lycéens, ce n'est pas eux qui vont contredire ce fait ! Il y en a même qui osaient penser que la jeune fille surpassait Rosalie dans ce domaine. Ce constat acheva Rosalie : **c'était officiel, elle détestait cette fille !**

Emmett enlaça sa compagne pour la calmer, ce qui marcha, un peu. Emmett rigola devant la moue de sa femme :

- Je l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? S'esclaffa Emmett, je crois que je pourrais concurrencer Alice dans son domaine !

- Tais-toi Emmett, chuchota Rosalie en lui donnant un coup de coude, nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu veux qu'elle nous découvre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, elle n'a pas l'air du tout intéressé par ce que nous disons ou faisons.

Rosalie et le reste de la famille jetèrent un coup d'œil a ladite concernée qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir suivie les propos en question tant elle était absorbée par son roman. Cela rassura Rosalie qui se détendit mais cela ne durera pas. En effet, ce fut à ce moment là que la nouvelle prit la parole, s'adressant à toute la tablée :

- Si vous ne mangez pas, pourquoi acheter tant de nourriture ?

Les Cullen se regardèrent embarrassé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda Edward en ouvrant un paquet de chips, un air de dégout sur le visage.

- Ne te force pas juste pour me contredire. Ce n'est pas la peine. Affirma l'adolescente.

- On a un régime particulier, c'est pour ça, lui répondit Alice voyant que son frère n'allait pas continuer la conversation trop pris de court par ses propos.

- Je répète, si vous savez que vous n'y toucheriez pas, pourquoi gaspiller autant de nourriture. Pourquoi ne pas emmener une nourriture adaptée dans une boite à repas au lieu de gaspiller, alors que certains auraient tué pour ces mets.

Edward écoutaient nerveusement les propos des lycéens qui les épiaient. La nouvelle avait marqué un point et les lycéens s'interrogeaient aussi. Oui, pourquoi achetaient-ils à chaque fois de la nourriture si ce n'est pas pour la manger. Ils devaient trouver une solution et vite, se dit-il.

Heureusement pour eux, Alice trouva une parade :

- As-tu un petit ami, Talhendra ? Aussitôt, tous oublièrent la curieuse habitude des Cullen pour se concentrer sur la vie de la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée.

- Non, je n'en ai pas. Répondit la concernée d'une voix calme en continuant à lire.

Les lycéens (surtout les garçons) étaient en émois. C'est sur, tous espéraient occuper cette place prochainement. « Bravo Alice ! » dit silencieusement Edward, auquel Alice répondit par un sourire, fière d'elle. Ce fut moins une mais tous savaient que ce n'était que partie remise car maintenant que les gens l'avaient remarqué, ils en reparleront plus tard. Mais ils auront le temps de trouver une meilleure justification d'ici là.

Alice heureuse d'enfin discuter avec la nouvelle continua son interrogatoire :

- Tu vis seule ?

- Oui

- Dans le bois à la sortie de la ville n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'a pas peur seule dans le bois ?

- Non, répondit Talhendra avant de ranger son livre dans son sac. Bonne fin de déjeuné, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller, les laissant cloués.

- Eh bien, dit finalement Emmett, quelle étrange personnage ! On a eu chaud, rajouta –t-il dans un murmure.

- Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Jasper sur le même ton, bravo mon amour pour ta vivacité d'esprit.

- Tu en doutais ? dit malicieusement sa moitié.

- Non bien sur, personne n'est plus intelligente et plus vif d'esprit que toi mon amour répondit Jasper amoureusement.

- Je ne l'aime pas celle-là, dit Rosalie sifflant méchamment.

- On s'en serait douté, commenta Edward levant les yeux au plafond.

Rosalie vexée, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Emmett fit un sourire d'excuse à sa fratrie avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Les autres Cullen se regardèrent un moment avant de décider de s'en aller aussi. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt pour se promener. Ils trouvèrent un endroit calme avec des rochers sous un arbre où ils pouvaient s'assoir. Ce que fit Alice suivit de Jasper qui prit sa moitié dans ses bras. Edward quant à lui s'allongea près d'eux sur le lit de fleurs qui parsemait l'endroit.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes se sentant bien et voulant juste profiter du moment présent. Edward les yeux fermés, en profitait pour rêver de la femme idéale, sa future moitié qu'il n'avait hélas pas encore rencontrée. Jasper en profitait, quant à lui, pour murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée qui lui répondait par des petits baisers.

« _Ils étaient bien là, c'est tout._ »

Bien une heure après, Alice remplit finalement ce doux silence :

- C'était intéressant ce déjeuné n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est sur que cela change, répondit Edward en souriant les yeux toujours fermés, figé dans la même position depuis le début.

- Oui c'était distrayant, ajouta Jasper en se remémorant le comportement de Rosalie notamment. Mais cela pourrait nous apporter quelques soucis.

- Oui, acquiesça Edward, ces questions, biens que légitimes, étaient assez problématiques.

- Elle est très observatrice et si déroutante, s'exclama Jasper. Elle était très calme et elle n'avait pas du tout peur de nous.

- Oui, c'était comme si notre état ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, contrairement aux autres qui s'enfuyaient devant nous. Renchérit Alice.

- Oui, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas affectée par nos comportements agressifs. Les sourires sadiques d'Emmett et la rage de Rosalie ne l'ont pas ébranlé ni rien. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, ajouta Jasper. Edward, que lis-tu dans ses pensées ?

- Rien de bien important. Elle était concentrée sur son livre. J'entendais les passages dans sa tête. Même quand Rosalie s'est énervée, elle n'a que très peu réagit, elle a juste pensé « pauvre fille ! » Avant de se replonger dans son monde. Quand elle répondait à Alice s'était pareil, elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, rien de plus. Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus à part sur sa maison. J'en ai vu une image.

- Tu penses qu'elle sera un problème ? demanda Alice à son frère.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas l'air intrigué par nous. Cependant il faudra faire quand même attention car elle est très observatrice.

- Je suis d'accord, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Nous devons être plus prudents en sa présence. Pour l'instant elle n'a pas l'air intrigué par nous, n'éveillons pas sa curiosité, acquiesça Jasper.

- Personne ne doit découvrir à quel point nous sommes différent, ajouta Alice.

- A quel point nous sommes dangereux, dit encore Jasper.

Tout deux jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur frère allongé. Une éclaircie avait fait son apparition éclairant la silhouette élancé et musclé de leur célibataire de frère. Toute sa peau brillait comme les plus étincelants des diamants. C'était un spectacle beau et terrifiant à la fois. En effet, ce phénomène amplifiait la beauté naturelle du ledit garçon. Mais c'était effrayant car quiconque qui verrait cela saurait immédiatement qu'il se trouverait en présence de quelque chose de non humain.

Devant un mythe, une créature fantastique.

- Le soleil est là, déclara Alice.

- Oui, on ne peut plus revenir à l'école. Rentrons. Emmett et Rosalie ont du prendre la Volvo pour rentré à la maison.

- Oui. Attendons que tout cela se tasse, répondit Alice.

Edward ouvrit les yeux, se leva et dirigea son regard vers son clan avant de prendre la parole :

- Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes des **vampires**.

_« Vampire. »_

Sans rien d'autre ajouter il commença à courir à vitesse surhumaine s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, suivit de près par Alice et Jasper rendant l'endroit presque désert.

Presque, car ils n'étaient pas trois mais quatre à profiter de l'aura paisible de l'endroit. Une quatrième personne s'était perchée dans l'arbre où ils s'étaient appuyés, dans le but de lire un peu et d'en profiter pour faire une petite sieste.

La silhouette perchée en haut de la cime des arbres sourit, un brin moqueuse. Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide pour atterrir comme une plume plusieurs mètres plus bas. Un geste non humain.

_« Non humain._ »

Talhendra regarda la direction où s'étaient dirigés les trois vampires, avant elle-même s'élancer vers le lycée le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Alors cela vous a plu ? Des **Reviews** font toujours plaisirs.^^


	4. Chapitre 3:Le début d'une belle aventure

_**Salutation à tous, voila le troisième chapitre. En espérant que cela vous plaise,**_

_**Kirakendrix.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une belle aventure.<strong>_

*****Ellipse Trois jours*****

**Cafétéria**

**Trois jours** étaient passés depuis la rentrée. Les élèves se réadaptaient peu à peu à la vie scolaire. Il faut dire que le temps les avait gâté l'habituel manteau de pluie de Forks avait laissé place à un soleil éclatant durant ces jours en question mais ce midi la déesse de la pluie avait repris sa domination.

**Trois jours** que Talhendra occupait la table des Cullen sans eux justement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient abandonné leur territoire et trouvé une nouvelle table à occuper mais non. Tous savaient que quand le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, les patriarches de la famille emmenaient leurs enfants en randonné.

**Trois jours** d'accaparement oui, mais elle n'était pas seule. Une petite brunette de seconde l'accompagnait. Aujourd'hui comme d'habitude, la jeune cadette déblatérait pendant que son ainée, qui lisait toujours un livre (en ce moment c'était un livre philosophique portant sur les lumières), commentait de temps en temps le monologue de sa jeune amie. Le même scénario que les trois dernières fois, on peut dire qu'une douce routine s'installait dans cette table.

_**Mais**__ le soleil avait disparu, les Cullen revenaient._

En effet, les Cullen longeaient en riant la baie vitrée de la cafétéria se souciant peu de ce qui les entouraient, ni des regards des élèves. Cependant, à l'entrée vitrée, Rosalie qui était en tête de file s'arrêta nette en constatant que la nouvelle occupait encore aujourd'hui leur table.

- Regardez, elle OSE encore s'assoir à notre table! Fulmina Rosalie le regard flamboyant rivé sur la jeune fille.

Les autres suivirent son regard. La jeune humaine était assise à la même place que la dernière fois et dans la même position. Elle mangeait toujours d'une main en tenant son livre ouvert de l'autre. On aurait pu penser que c'était le même jour tellement la scène était semblable mais deux choses permettaient de se rendre compte du temps. La première était qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes habits que la dernière fois. Elle était vêtu cette foi-ci d'un jean marron foncé de la même couleur que son gilet auquel sa chemise blanche dépassait. Des bottes marron à talons complétaient le tout. Rosalie devait l'admettre, cette fille bien qu'en s'habillant classiquement avait du gout en matière de vêtements. Ce constat l'énervait encore plus. Il y avait maintenant une autre fille qui pouvait prétendre au titre de la beauté du lycée et pour cela elle la détestait.

Edward était abasourdi devant tant de superficialité venant de Rosalie. Il n'y avait pas que la beauté dans la vie. Lui-même, il savait que quand il trouvera son âme-sœur peut importera son look et son allure ce qui importera, c'est son être intérieur. Il l'aimera quelle soit laide ou maladroite, grosse ou plate. Oui, il en était sur.

La deuxième chose qui différait était la junior qui l'accompagnait. Elle était brune et avait les yeux marron. Elle conversait avec sa voisine.

- Oh regardez, elle fait du baby sitting ! s'exclama Emmett en rigolant

Des juniors qui étaient assis à la table près de l'entrée dévisagèrent le gorille choqués par ses paroles.

- Où sont passées tes manières Emmett ! S'esclaffa Alice. Regarde tu as choqué nos jeunes camarades. Maman serait furieuse.

Emmett jeta un regard aux élèves en question qui déglutirent se recroquevillant sur leurs sièges en plastique. Emmett rigola devant leur comportement.

- Désolé jeunes camarades, mon intention n'était pas de vous vexer, dit-il en montrant ses dents.

Des dents luisantes et blanches. Les jeunes décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Leurs instincts leur criant que ce n'était pas une situation à éterniser. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires illico presto et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Edward secoua la tête amusé.

**_Emmett restera Emmett._**

Ils avaient tout de même pitié pour ces pauvres garçons. A peine au lycée et déjà traumatisés à vie. Les humains sont facilement influençables surtout à cet âge là.

Edward redirigea son regard vers sa susceptible de sœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, immobile le regard toujours rivé sur sa rivale. Un peu trop immobile d'ailleurs, pour un humain, on aurait dit une vraie statue. Jasper donna un petit coup de coude à sa « jumelle » pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Emmett prit sa femme par les épaules lui donnant des petits baisers dans son cou et sur son visage pour la calmer. Cela marchait, un peu. Alice s'impatientait :

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas rester indéfiniment là !

- Oui elle a raison, acquiesça Edward.

- On ne va quand même pas s'assoir avec deux humaines, s'inquiéta Jasper

- T'inquiète pas mon chéri tout va bien se passer. On est là, on sera TOUS là. Et puis cela va te permettre de faire des progrès !

- Je ne vais certainement pas me la coltiner pendant tout le repas, s'exclama Rosalie.

- Eh ben tant pis pour toi, répondit sa sœur du tac au tac, en allant d'un pas déterminé vers la table.

Jasper et Edward échangèrent un regard avant de lui emboiter le pas. Emmett ne savait pas quoi faire. Il attendait de voir ce que sa furie de femme allait faire.

Rosalie baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait trahi par sa famille. Alors que son mari pensait qu'elle allait s'en aller ou s'assoir à une autre table, il fut déconcerter par ses paroles :

- On y va. annonça Rosalie, d'un ton anormalement posé.

_** Effrayant**_ serait le mot le plus juste pensa Emmett.

Alice arrivait à destination, salua les deux jeunes filles :

- Bonjour les filles !

La junior s'arrêta net de parler. Elle contempla Alice étonnée. Les lycéens qui épiaient la scène furent désolés pour elle. Étant une junior, elle ne savait pas que l'actuelle table de la nouvelle était en faite le territoire des Cullen. Après tout, Talhendra occupait cette table depuis la rentrée et aurait pu penser que la dernière fois c'était elle qui les avait invité à sa table.

Edward et Jasper étaient arrivés derrière mais devant la peur de la jeune élève ils décidèrent de ne pas parler, laissant Alice se débrouiller. Après tout, c'est elle qui voulait absolument rester à la même table ! Bon, eux aussi mais bon chut !

Voyant qu'aucune des filles n'allait les inviter, Alice prit les devant comme toujours :

- On peut s'assoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

La nouvelle leva les yeux de son bouquin, regarda sa naine de camarade puis son amie qui avait l'air de ne pas vouloir que ça arrive, puis une nouvelle fois Alice. Cependant, Alice n'attendit pas sa permission se doutant de la réponse.

- Question rhétorique, marmonna Jasper amusé avant de s'assoir entre son frère et sa sœur.

Oui mieux valait être prudent, entre ces deux là il y avait moins de risque qu'il saute sur les deux humaines en face d'eux. La junior sentait bon comme la majorité des élèves mais c'était supportable. Son odeur était un mélange de lavande, de vanille et de mirabelles. Jasper soupira de soulagement. Agréable oui mais pas insurmontable.

En ce qui concerne l'odeur de l'ainée. Celle-ci lui faisait même moins d'effet que celle de sa voisine. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, comme s'était une humaine, il aurait du avoir un intérêt pour son odeur même un petit mais non le néant. Sa gorge ne lui faisait pas du tout souffrir. D'ailleurs en y repensant le jour de la rentrée, il n'avait rien ressenti. Il avait paniqué à la pensée de sentir son parfum en vue de sa proximité (c'est pour cela qu'il avait arrêté de respirer) mais en vérité il n'y avait rien eu. C'était vraiment étrange.

Edward qui lisait dans ses pensées fronça les sourcils. Oui, il était étrange cette histoire. Tout les deux se concentrèrent sur le parfum de la nouvelle : il sentait bon, d'ailleurs aucun des deux ne reconnaissait la composition de cette senteur. Leurs gorges restaient apaisées et le venin ne remplissait pas leurs bouches. Ils échangèrent un regard.

_C'était bien la première fois que cela leur arrivait ! Étrange, __**très Étrange.**_

Alors que les deux comparses réfléchissaient. Alice continuait son offensive :

- Bonjour je m'appelle Alice et toi ? demanda Alice à la jeune brunette.

D'abord ce fut le silence. La jeune junior regarda son amie pensant que la beauté aux cheveux courts s'adressait à Talhendra mais celle-ci n'arrêta pas sa lecture.

- Elle s'adresse à toi, petite fille, dit Rosalie d'un ton trop calme pour être normal, **effrayant! **

Puis la jeune fille sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que les filles Cullen lui parlaient. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur quand son regard croisa celui de la reine de glace. Talhendra prit par les épaules la jeune fille et lui fit un regard rassurant. Ce qui rassura grandement celle-ci.

- Je m'appelle Cassandra.

- Joli nom, déclara Alice pour la rassurer.

- Banal oui! s'exclama dédaigneusement Rosalie qui s'était assise à la table avec son petit ami pendant les salutations d'usages d'Alice.

Rosalie détailla la jeune fille des pieds à la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Mais vu ton look cela te va à ravir.

La jeune fille rougit de peur et de honte. Les élèves qui n'en avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation eurent de la pitié pour elle. Rosalie était connue pour son snobisme et sa méchanceté à toute épreuve presque autant que pour sa beauté si ce n'est plus. C'est vrai que la jeune n'était pas une fana de mode mais se n'était pas non plus catastrophique. Elle s'habillait de façon classique, _**un jean noir**__**, **__**un haut clair**__** et **__**un gilet par-dessus**__** comme tout bon habitant de Forks(voir blog*)**_. En clair, elle s'habillait comme la plupart des élèves du lycée. En conclusion, pensèrent les élèves, elle se moquait d'eux. Ce qui ne leur plut pas du tout alors pas du tout.

Edward et Jasper qui se rendaient compte de l'impact des paroles de Rose sur les humains grâce à leur dons respectifs (un est télépathe tandis que l'autre a le don d'empathie) se regardèrent. Ils devaient trouver une solution et vite ou sinon ils devront déménager bientôt.

Pendant que les deux Cullen réfléchissaient, les débats entre les élèves continuèrent à pleins régimes. Alice consciente de la situation prit la parole.

- Ne l'écoute pas, je trouve que tu es très jolie comme tu es. Il y a juste des petites choses qu'on peut améliorer, je peux même t'y aider si tu veux bien, bien sur. Sourit-elle, voulant détendre l'atmosphère installée à cause de Rosalie.

Cassandra rougit légèrement aux propos d'Alice et sourit quelque peu, elle n'osait tout de même pas regarder la brunette. Celle-ci sourit sincèrement et lança un regard accusateur à sa blonde de sœur, qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher, même après le serment reçu à leur retour du lycée il y a trois jours de cela. Les garçons ne purent qu'approuver, tout en se rappelant de ce jour là.

****Flash Back****

**Trois jours plus tôt**

Après la pause déjeunée, cinq personnes rentrèrent chez eux. Beaucoup se serait posé la question du pourquoi ils étaient rentrés si tôt à leur maison alors que les cours reprenaient. C'est très simple, ces cinq jeunes gens n'allaient pas en cours quand le soleil pointait le bout du nez. Vous allez sans doute vous demander pourquoi ? La raison, que tout le monde pense être la vérité, est que leur parent les emmenait en randonné quand il faisait beau. Eh oui vous avez tout compris, ils profitaient tout simplement du beau temps pour se la couler douce...

Pour tout vous dire, en réalité ces jeunes gens, oui ils ne vont pas à l'école quand il y a du soleil mais pour une tout autre raison. Est-elle simple ? Surement mais pour un humain ce n'est pas une chose qui se tolère.

**_« Vampire »_**

Quand ils sont au soleil, leur vrai nature est dévoilée et cela n'est pas concevable dans le monde mortel, alors ils ont trouvé une parade pour ne pas attirer les curieux.

Ils étaient donc rentrés et retrouvèrent leur parent au salon.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé cette matinée ? Demanda Esmée souriante.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard. Alice prit la parole.

- La nouvelle, Talhendra Palerme, a beaucoup de succès auprès des élèves. Dit-elle toute sourire.

- Effectivement, depuis qu'elle est arrivée, les discussions sur cette jeune fille ne s'arrêtent pas et pour le peu qu'on l'a vu avant la rentrée, elle attise pas mal de débats, continua le patriarche de la famille, le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- Elle n'a pourtant rien d'exceptionnelle, répliqua Rosalie agacée.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré qu'elle soit encore obnubilée par ce que les élèves ont pensé de la nouvelle.

- Arrête Rosalie tu es ridicule, ton comportement a faillit nous perdre, dit Alice lançant un regard mécontent.

Esmée regarda Rosalie, attendant une explication, qui ne venait pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le père Cullen.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et regardèrent Rose qui ne disait mots alors que plus tôt elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des réflexions. Un des garçons prit la parole :

- La nouvelle s'est juste installée à notre table pour prendre son déjeuné. Déclara Edward.

La déclaration d'Edward signifiait beaucoup et on pouvait déjà imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Esmée et Carlisle comprirent immédiatement et regardèrent Rosalie intensément à en glacer le sang (s'ils en avaient bien sur).

- Rose tu sais qu'il faut que tu te contiennes surtout devant une humaine. Dit la mère de la famille sur un ton anormalement platonique.

Rosalie baissa la tête. Elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière chose.

- Quand on lui a dit que c'était la notre, elle n'a pourtant pas bougé et ne s'est pas décidée à nous laisser tranquille. En plus de ça, elle nous faisait des réflexions sur notre façon de manger. S'exclama t-elle pour sa défense. Elle n'avait aucun droit de nous...Continua t-elle jusqu'à qu'elle soit coupée.

- Sa suffit ! Coupa Esmé d'un ton sec et clair. Rosalie tu agis comme une enfant, tu n'as plus l'âge, ce n'est qu'une table, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à qui elle appartenait et même si c'était le cas, elle a le droit de s'assoir où elle veut, elle n'a pas de compte à nous rendre ! Dit-elle sur un ton toujours sec. Si des réflexions sont faites, c'est que vous vous êtes trahi et ça, ce n'est pas un bon signe. Finit-elle par dire plus doucement ne pouvant gronder ses enfants trop longtemps.

Rosalie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en boudant un temps soit peu mais elle savait qu'elle était en tord, cependant elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, c'était dans sa nature. Les quatre autres avaient également la tête baissée, ils savaient aussi qu'ils y étaient un peu pour quelque chose.

- Écoutez, la prochaine fois que ça se produit et surtout si sa dégénère en suscitant de trop près les personnes autour de nous, cela voudra dire qu'il faudra qu'on déménage encore. Pour l'instant on est bien dans cette ville et encore à un stade où cette question n'est pas abordable. Alors aimeriez-vous qu'on déménage ? Demanda le père plus calme.

Tous furent non de la tête, ils étaient bien installés et ils ne voulaient pas déménager. Même si c'était une toute petite ville, qu'il fallait redoubler de surveillance autour de leur secret. Ils aimaient leur vie dans ce village et ils y avaient pas mal de points positifs à vivre ici. En aucun cas, ils voulaient quitter tout ça.

- Alors vous êtes prévenu, faites très attention et redoubler de surveillance surtout si cette jeune fille pose des questions embarrassantes. Rosalie fait attention à ton comportement s'il te plait. S'il arrive quelque chose de regrettable on sera obligé de partir. Maintenant le sujet est clos. Déclara le patriarche.

****Fin du Flash Back****

Rosalie croisa ses bras et se mit contre le dossier de la chaise, protestant son mécontentement. Quand a la jeune fille, elle avait toujours la tête baissée intimidé par ces nouvelles personnes assises autour d'elle. Son amie lui lança un petit regard au coin.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'en aller ? Demanda t-elle consciente de sa gène.

- Euh...je..., commença t-elle hésitante,...non, c'est...bon. Sourit-elle à son amie contente qu'elle lui pose tout de même la question.

- Pourtant c'est une bonne idée. Ne put s'empêcher de dire la blonde en souriant.

Cassandra sursauta à moitié en croisant son regard, elle se triturait les doigts nerveusement. Alice décida d'intervenir mais fut coupé de court.

- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à partir de cette table, personne ne te retient. Dit Talhendra d'un ton extrêmement calme. C'est toi la trouble-fête ici, pas elle. Finit-elle par déclarer.

Toute la cafétéria était dans un silence de roi, tout le monde savait que c'était la limite, oser déjà tenir tête à un Cullen est une chose le premier jour mais maintenant c'était risqué. Tous retenaient leur souffle comme à chaque situation de même sorte. Beaucoup pensait que ces cinq jeunes étaient capables de beaucoup de chose. Ce sentiment était sans doute dû à l'aura qu'ils dégageaient.

« _Sans doute_ » pensèrent-ils.

Avaient-ils raisons de croire qu'ils étaient capables de tout ? **S**_**ans doute...**_

Le reste de la famille Cullen regardait Rose, Emmett se préparait à toute éventualité. Alice lança un regard à la concernée. Jasper ressentait sa fureur et si elle ne se contrôlait pas, cela allait dégénérer très vite. Edward lisait dans les pensées de Rosalie et il se leva en même temps qu'elle sur le point d'agir. Il lui attrapa fermement le bras.

- Rappelle toi s'il te plait Rose ! Dit-il simplement.

Elle regarda son frère, enleva son bras brutalement de son emprise et poussa la chaise violemment avant de se diriger vers une autre table où finissaient de manger trois jeunes gens. Quand elle s'approcha, ils s'en allèrent vite fait bien fait. Emmett se leva.

- Veuillez pardonner son comportement envers vous deux. Dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et alla directement rejoindre sa femme à cette autre table, essayant de la calmer un temps soit peu.

Edward s'assit une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé, parfois elle en oublie les bonnes manières, dit Alice toute sourire. Bien sur, que tu peux rester, on ne te mangera pas ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle riant un peu.

Heureusement que la brunette était là car Cassandra se détendit légèrement et fit même un petit sourire. Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient évité la catastrophe.

- De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été elle qui serait partie.

Alice sursauta à la voix de Talhendra qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son bouquin.

Les garçons la regardèrent curieux par le détachement qu'elle abordait avec eux. Il faut dire que s'était une première pour eux. Mais la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement et commença à ranger ses affaires pour partir. Elle salua sa junior par quelques paroles et d'un simple hochement de tête pour les autres.

Si les autres se contentèrent de faire la même chose, Alice, elle, répondit de façon chaleureuse et de façon extravagante à ces salutations jusqu'à que la jeune fille soit hors de vue.

Après avoir vérifié que celle-ci soit bien partie, Alice se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée.

- Cassandra ?

La jeune appelé sursauta à son nom et tourna son regard vers Alice.

- Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai quelques questions.

La jeune fille l'a regarda à la fois méfiante et effrayée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment ton amitié est née avec Talhendra. Veux-tu ?

La jeune fille hésita. Et…

_**La suite au chapitre prochain …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon la chute est moins mystérieuse que dans le dernier chapitre mais tout ce qu'on voulait dire dans ce chapitre a été mis. <strong>_

_*** Pour voir les habits aller sur skyrock sur le blog « Kira-fic-lien » qui est en cours de construction.**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une sortie sous les foudres

_**Salutation à tous, ça faisait longtemps ! **_

_**Nous sommes en 2014, et voici le chapitre 4 de nouvelle Aube, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours. **_

_**Kirakendrix**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une sortie sous les foudres de la passion**

* * *

><p><em>- Cassandra ?<em>

_La jeune appelé sursauta à son nom et tourna son regard vers Alice._

_- Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai quelques questions._

_La jeune fille l'a regarda à la fois méfiante et effrayée._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste curieuse de savoir comment ton amitié est née avec Talhendra. Veux-tu ?_

_La jeune fille hésita. Et…_

* * *

><p>Elle commença par leur parler de leur première rencontre. Ses joues étaient rougies par le sang qui montait à ses oreilles.<p>

Alice prit gentiment mais fermement la main de son compagnon qui avait serré les dents. Edward suivait l'histoire au fil des pensées de la jeune fille. De leur table située plus loin, Emmett et Rosalie (hé oui même elle) ne perdaient pas une miette du récit.

Puis, Cassie parla de leur seconde rencontre. De comment, voulant remercier son ainée, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait abordé.

C'était le premier jour ensoleillé, Talhendra s'était de nouveau assise à la table des Cullen. Seule. En effet, les Cullen comme à leur habitude avaient séché les cours pour partir camper en famille. Elle s'était donc approchée timidement mais déterminée vers la table de la nouvelle. Prenant confiance, elle fit ce que personne n'osa faire avant elle :

- Bonjour, salua Cassie en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Talhendra en souriant aussi.

Cassie respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

- Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

- Mais ce n'était rien, tu n'as pas à me remercier, lui répondit doucement Talhendra.

- Non, ce n'était pas rien. Quand ces garçons m'ont bousculé sans même me daigner un regard. J'étais aux bords des larmes et tu fus la seule qui m'aida. **La seule.** Merci.

Talhendra ne dit rien mais lui sourit de nouveau.

- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda Cassie rouge d'embarras.

- Bien sûr, répondit Talhendra. Ça ne te dérange pas que je lise ?

- Oh non ! Bien sûr que non, répondit Cassie un peu déçue quand même de ne pourvoir parler avec sa nouvelle amie car c'était bien ce qu'elles étaient devenues implicitement.

Cependant cela ne dura pas car Talhendra bien que plongée sur son bouquin entama une conversation avec sa nouvelle amie. Bien que ce fût Cassie qui parla majoritairement cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire. Talhendra était de bonne écoute et savait parler quand cela était nécessaire, jetant ici et là quelques regards vers la jeune fille avec ses beaux yeux bleus…

_Attendez une seconde,_ pensa Edward, _yeux bleus ! Mais elle avait les yeux noirs il y a trois jours et aujourd'hui aussi ! Non c'était surement l'esprit de la jeune fille qui lui jouait des tours. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine et son culte pour la nouvelle lui avait fait fantasmer ce nouveau détail._

Edward fut coupé par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Cassie balbutia un « au revoir », avant de partir en courant vers son cours de sport. Si tout le monde lui répondit ce fut Alice qui se montra la plus exubérante comme d'habitude.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs classes respectives.

Plus tard dans la journée, Edward parla de ça à Alice qui eut la même réaction que lui. L'imagination avait dû jouer des tours à cette jeune fille, d'autant plus qu'il était évident que celle-ci idolâtrait la nouvelle. Edward n'y pensa plus.

**Peut-être aurait-il dû**...

De leur côté, Jasper et Emmett partirent en biologie, une matière qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec la nouvelle. La journée passa…

Tout au long de la semaine, les élèves observèrent chaque réaction des Cullen et de la nouvelle. La nouvelle qui devint rapidement une élève à part entière de l'école, son comportement séduisait ceux-ci. Ils la trouvèrent simple, sans artifices et n'en fit jamais trop, quand on lui demandait certaines choses, avec grande difficulté, elle leurs répondait patiemment et calmement. Quand elle voyait quelque chose tombé, elle le ramassait et pleins d'autres petites choses simplistes, que beaucoup d'hommes ne feraient pas mais qu'une jeune fille profondément gentille pourrait le faire.

Alors pour eux s'étaient clairs, _« c'était un ange! », _même si au fond ils respectèrent une certaine distance, dégageant toujours cette petite parcelle de peur, qui c'était transformée, au fil des heures, des jours, en de l'admiration et de l'intimidation, positive bien sûr!

Une habitude c'était installée pour Talhendra, elle mangeait toujours à la même table, cette _**fameuse table**_...Tout en mangeant elle lisait, soit le livre qu'elle avait commencé, soit un autre. Une autre chose pouvait être remarquée, Cassie, la première année présente au côté de Talhendra, n'était pas toujours là. En effet, cette dernière, depuis que les Cullen étaient revenus, ne partageait que très peu de repas avec elle, en partie à cause de sa crainte et surtout de sa timidité mais pas seulement, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec d'autres personnes. Mais elle n'en oubliait pas la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée et qui avait été là pour elle.

Depuis le retour de la famille et surtout la réaction de Rosalie, les élèves surveillaient chaque midi ce qui pourrait se passer. Au début de la semaine, la tension était palpable

Rosalie venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria et roula des yeux tout en soupirant. Emmett était amusé, il allait encore en entendre parler, toujours la même chose, il en avait l'habitude.

- Elle est encore à notre table ! S'exclama Rose

Les étudiants se stoppèrent.

- Parle encore plus fort et toute l'école t'entendra ! Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Emmett

Sa chérie lui envoya un regard noir. Il lui sourit tout en lui effleurant le bras pour la calmer.

Alice, Jasper et Edward ne disaient rien et laissaient faire, eux aussi ils en avaient l'habitude et ils en rigolèrent plus qu'autre chose. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs table mais Rosalie s'assit à une autre plus loin, qui comme par hasard c'était libérée pendant qu'elle marchait vers celle-ci. Emmett se résigna et la suivit.

Les modalités d'usages s'échangèrent entre Talhendra et eux trois, rien d'autre ne se passait, au grand dam des élèves. Alice, Edward et Jasper n'osèrent pas parler pour ne pas se trahir sur un sujet de conversation quelconque, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis la dernière fois. Ils se contentèrent de manger un peu. On ne pouvait qu'entendre les brèves conversations entre la junior et la nouvelle terminale.

Au fil des jours, cependant Rosalie s'était résolu à être présente auprès de sa famille. Enfin, depuis ce jour.

****Flash-back****

On était bientôt à la fin de la semaine et ce jour-là il pleuvait. Typique de Forks. Arrivés à la cafétéria, les enfants Cullen pensèrent que leur sœur Rose allait s'asseoir autre part, ce qui était devenue une habitude. Cependant, contre toutes attentes, elle se dirigea vers **leur table.**Rosalie s'arrêta, tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur elles, Cassie regardait également la scène d'un autre endroit choisi par ses camarades.

- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle la regardant avec insistance.

Talhendra ne releva pas la tête de son bouquin, ce que n'apprécia aucunement cette dernière.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'assit sans un mot de plus. Les autres firent de même. Alice essaya quelque chose

- Tu aimes lire on dirait. Depuis que nous partageons la même table, nous te voyons avec un livre et en plus un différent chaque jour, de plus chaque manuscrit que tu lis, contiennent un nombre impressionnant de pages. C'est incroyable! Nous avons un autre point commun ! Dit-elle euphorique.

Rosalie ne put faire une grimace, «_ un autre point commun_ » reprit-elle dans ses pensées, «_ Alice tu as fumé, on a rien à voir avec elle et heureusement! _». Edward qui perçue ses pensées rigola, tout en levant les yeux au ciel mais il savait ce que sa sœur voulait dire par ce monologue. Peut-être que les jeunes de l'école ne l'ont pas remarqué mais ce détail ne leurs était pas passé inaperçu. Certains ayant entendu ce discours ne comprirent pas pourquoi s'était si important de le relever, _elle aimait lire, c'est tout_, pensèrent-ils.

Talhendra sourit à la réplique de sa camarade.

- Je suis une grande lectrice, répondit-elle simplement.

- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui te manque...s'offusquait Rosalie.

- Je ne fais que confirmer les dire d'Alice, c'est tout. Répliquait d'un air calme et détaché la jolie brune.

Rosalie voulut répliquer mais Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Rose ça suffit, laisse-là tranquille. Si tu continues comme ça, on va se mettre non seulement cette jeune fille à dos mais le lycée… non toute la ville aussi. Peut-être en as-tu assez de cette ville mais ce n'est pas mon cas ni celui des autres, je peux te l'assurer. Alors cesse de faire ta gamine et surveille ton comportement pour nous tous !

Rosalie serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Emmett lui mit une main sur la cuisse et sous le regard de sa famille, elle arrêta sa comédie même si elle bouillait **intérieurement**.

****Fin du flash-back****

Le dernier jour de la semaine se passa plus calmement et sans tensions particulières. Sous les conseils de son clan, Rosalie essaya de ne plus faire attention à cette fille, ce qui rendait les choses plus simples pour son entourage.

Quant aux cours partagés avec Emmett, Jasper et la brunette, tout se passaient pour le mieux, même si le brun continuait parfois à lancer des regards par-dessus son épaule en cours, puisqu'elle se tenait derrière les deux garçons et Jasper pour la première fois se sentait bien avec une humaine près de lui. C'est l'une des seule avec qui la proximité ne lui faisait pas peur ou presque. C'était assez étrange mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça.

D'ailleurs, pendant un de leur cours où ils étaient présents tous les trois, le professeur de chimie leurs annonçait au cours de cette semaine, qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer différents travail de groupe tout au long de l'année, les groupes seront définitifs et sera formé de trois personnes. Il ajouta que ces travaux seront primordiaux pour les examens et qu'il avait déjà formé les groupes. Les élèves redoutaient de se retrouver avec les deux jeunes hommes, oui c'est logique qu'ils travaillent déjà ensemble, _c'est évident!_ Se dirent-ils et se fut lorsque le professeur prononça le nom de la troisième personne, que leurs souffles reprirent normalement. Vous aurez sans doute deviné de qui il s'agissait, qui aurait pu être la mieux placée pour faire une équipe avec eux que cette personne, cette personne qui arrive sans nul doute à se comporter tout à fait aisément en leur présence... « Mlle Palerme ». La concernée acquiesça simplement de la tête, quant aux deux Cullen, ils s'échangèrent juste un regard, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

C'est ainsi que la semaine passa, mélangée à de la curiosité, de la routine, des petites tensions et des efforts, petits certes mais qui auront plus tard une incidence...

Le weekend était enfin arrivé et ils purent tous rentrer chacun chez soi. Pour le weekend, les Cullen étaient partis campés car oui il y avait du soleil. Quant à Thalendra, elle se reposait tranquillement chez elle, ne sortant que pour faire des petites courses ou aller à la librairie, qui se situait dans le centre-ville.

Lundi arrivait et comme toujours avec une tonne de pluie. Une belle journée en perspective quoi.

était le professeur de biologie de leur classe de terminal. Il leur annonça ce jour-là que mercredi il allait faire une sortie scolaire avec tous les terminales.

- Super ! Cria un élève.

- J'étais sûr que cela vous plairait Pierce, répondit le professeur mais cela n'est pas qu'une simple balade en forêt. On y va pour travailler !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire exactement ? Demanda une élève du premier rang.

- On va y étudier la faune et la flore. Vous allez être divisés en groupe de 6 élèves. Chacun des groupes aura une liste de faune et de flore à trouver et étudier. Vous me dessinerez un croquis et vous allez devoir répondre à un questionnaire sur le sujet.

Plusieurs regards noirs furent lancés au professeur. Certains pensaient déjà à faire l'école buissonnière ce mercredi-là. Cependant, le professeur qui avait anticipé cela, reprit la parole.

- Ne croyez pas que c'est facultatif. Ce travail va compter pour le tiers de ce semestre. Mieux vaut que vous soyez là car je peux vous assurer que les contrôles seront beaucoup plus durs. Je vous donne ici une chance d'avoir une bonne note…

Le professeur commença à leur distribuer un fascicule.

- Voici un recueil des plantes et insectes que vous pourriez avoir à chercher. Il contient des photos mais aussi une description détaillée de leurs habitats et de leurs propriétés. Apprenez tout ça par cœur.

Toute la classe souffla _(enfin presque) _de mécontentement. Les Cullen et Thalendra restaient en retrait impassible devant le tumulte de la classe. Pendant une seconde, ils avaient cru qu'ils auraient pu se la couler douce durant cette sortie.

- Professeur ; demanda une élève aux cheveux bouclés. Comment voulez-vous qu'on apprenne tout ça pour dans deux jours ! Surtout avec les cours.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête devant cette question légitime.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas répondit avec un sourire compréhensif. je me suis arrangé avec les autres professeurs. Demain, toutes les terminales n'auront pas cours l'après-midi.

Des chuchotements de désapprobations s'élevèrent.

- Seulement ! Votre dossier est volumineux. Il nous faut tout le temps à notre disposition pour l'apprendre, non pas approximativement mais par cœur !

- Cessez vos enfantillages. Vous serez bientôt à l'université, vous allez devoir apprendre des recueils pires que celui-ci avec des laps de temps tout aussi court. Il faut vous y habituer aboya le professeur. Maintenant ; reprit-il plus calmement, revenons aux cours, ouvrez vos livres à la page 10…

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme, enfin, en silence car intérieurement les élèves ne tenaient pas en place. Certains étaient mécontents, d'autres inquiets pour leur notes, certains encore étaient déçus et dégoutés. Jasper serrait les poings, tout ce méli-mélo lui transperçait le corps. Toutes cette cacophonie d'émotions le rendaient malades (au sens figuré bien sûr, un vampire ne tome pas malade !). A ce niveau-là, il ne pourra pas tenir le reste du cours. Il commençait à avoir faim. Petit à petit les senteurs de ses camarades s'insinuèrent dans ses pensées.

Emmett, pareil à lui-même ne se rendait pas compte qu'un prédateur, près de lui, se réveillait, remplaçant progressivement la raison de son frère. Jasper luttait avec lui-même, _« Allez mon vieux, il ne faut pas flancher. Pas encore. ». _Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta de surprise, chose rare pour un vampire. Sachant à qui appartenait cette main, il se retourna.

C'était Talhendra.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle le visage inquiet.

Emmett qui s'était enfin rendu compte de la situation. Se tenait prêt à empoigner son ami et le trainer de force hors du bâtiment. Tant pis pour les apparences, on s'en souciera plus tard. « Oui, se résolu-t-il », surtout qu'il entendait Alice et Edward au bout du couloir, l'attendant. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que soit, le professeur prit la parole.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda-t-il regardant Jasper.

Là encore Emmett fut pris au dépourvu.

- Monsieur, je pense que M. Hale est en train de nous faire une crise de panique ; répondit tout de suite Talhendra.

- Oh mon dieu ; s'écria M. Banner. Que faire ? Rajouta-il un peu en panique.

Tous les élèves avaient maintenant les yeux braqués vers le fond de la classe où tous les trois étaient assis comme à leur habitude dans chaque cours.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Mlle Palerme, répondit automatiquement le professeur.

- Je pense que devrait emmener son frère prendre l'air dans un endroit loin de la foule. C'est le mieux à faire pour un ochlophobe.

- Oui vous avez raison. Cullen allez ! Ordonna le professeur.

Emmett ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il empoigna fermement son frère et le traina rapidement vers la sortie sans se soucier de leurs affaires. Alice et Edward l'attendaient dans le couloir désert.

Alice se mit devant son amour et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Edward qui entendit des humains se rapprocher, prit l'autre bras de Jasper et avec Emmett, ils l'entrainèrent vers le parking où la Volvo les attendait.

Les garçons montèrent mais pas Alice.

- Alice monte que fais-tu ? Demanda interloqué Emmett.

- Je dois rester. Quelqu'un doit rester pour calmer les humains et leur donner une histoire plausible. Ce n'est pas Rosalie qui va le faire ! D'ailleurs, il faut que je la prévienne.

- Je vais le faire, proposa Edward.

- Je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu-là, répondit Alice. Et puis j'ai encore cours. Je ne suis sortie qu'en prétextant une envie pressante. Alors que toi, tu as fini les cours de la journée.

- Quand bien même, commença Edward mais il fut interrompu par Jasper qui avait repris contrôle de lui-même.

- Elle a raison. Dit-il d'un ton plat.

Il était honteux. Il s'en voulait tant ! Il aurait dû se nourrir plus souvent. Alice se pencha vers son aimé et l'embrassa doucement mais intensément. Et avec un sourire réconfortant ferma la portière avant de se diriger vers le lycée.

Edward ferma sa portière et démarra. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les élèves de la classe de ses frères avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. En revanche, il ne remarqua pas le visage moqueur de Talhendra.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison. A peine le moteur éteint que Jasper alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique. Esmée qui était présente le regarda passer puis se tourna vers ses deux autres fils levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a du s'en aller, Jasper… commença Edward.

Un brouhaha résonna dans la maison. Jasper avait fracassé son lit.

- Cela a recommencé ? demanda Esmée.

- Non ! s'écria Edward. Non, repris-il plus calmement. Rien ne s'est passé. On a pu sortir avant qu'un accident arrive. Pour les élèves, il a fait une crise de panique.

Esmée souffla de soulagement.

Le bruit venant du premier étage s'était intensifié. Jasper était en pleine crise de destruction. Emmett monta le voir pendant qu'Edward et leur mère restèrent en bas. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors il lui dit :

- Jasper ça suffit, tu vas détruire toute la maison. Il faut te calmer maintenant.

Il voulut mettre à terre son frère pour l'arrêter dans ses agissements mais Jasper esquiva agilement les bras d'Emmett et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Je vais aller chasser, dit-il avant de sortir.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Edward.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Répondit Jasper près de la Volvo garé devant l'entrée.

- Allons, ce n'est pas raisonnable, commença Edward.

- Non, je veux rester seul. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas croiser un humain.

- Jazz… Dit Emmett.

- Ayez confiance ! S'écria-t-il en colère.

Edward lui lança les clés de la voiture depuis la fenêtre. Ils regardèrent tous la voiture s'en aller. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'une Mercedes noir s'engouffra dans l'allée. Carlisle, Rosalie et Alice en sortirent. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

Ils ne demandèrent pas où était Jasper car Alice les avait déjà informé de cela.

- Il reviendra demain soir. A temps pour la sortie des terminales.

- Quoi ? Il va la faire, s'étonna Emmett.

- Le lycée ne nous a pas donné le choix. Répondit Carlisle. Ils en ont assez de vos absences répétées.

- Alors comment on va faire maintenant quand il y aura du soleil ? Demanda Emmett.

- J'ai réussi à les persuader de tolérer vos absences dans ces cas-là mais pour les autres évènements comme la sortie scolaire qui compte beaucoup de vos notes, je n'ai pu rien faire. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas de qui cela vient mais cette histoire d'ochlophobie et de crise de panique, nous ont bien aidés.

- C'est Talhendra qui en a parlé. Répondit Edward. Elle a cru que Jasper faisait une crise de panique à cause de ça.

- Eh bien vous pouvez lui dire merci, grâce à elle, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de problèmes à l'école. Dit Carlisle.

Rosalie restait silencieuse. Edward pouvait lire dans ses pensées un certain dédain mais elle garda ses paroles pour elle sachant qu'aujourd'hui cette humaine leurs avait sauvé la mise aujourd'hui. Alice qui tenait deux sacs à dos en donna un à Emmett.

- Quand je suis arrivée dans votre classe, quelqu'un avait déjà rangé vos affaires dans vos sacs.

- Talhendra ? Demanda Emmett.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? Rétorqua Rosalie. Le plus important est que personne ne soit mort.

- Oui, c'est un soulagement. S'exclama Esmée.

- Jasper s'est bien retenu, acquiesça Edward. Je pense qu'il serait sortie de lui-même hors du bâtiment avant l'impensable.

- On ne le saura jamais, soupira Esmée. Mais est-ce vraiment sage de le laisser aller à cette sortie ? Demanda-t-elle se rapprochant de son mari.

- Mon amour, on n'a pas vraiment le choix si on veut rester ici. Lui répondit celui-ci.

- Il y a toujours un moyen. On peut prétexter une grosse crise de panique ou une poussée de fièvre qui le cloue au lit. Proposa Rosalie.

Leur mère acquiesça d'accord avec ses plans.

- Non, il ne voudra pas. S'écria Alice. Il faut qu'il fasse cette sortie sinon il aura des remords pour l'éternité.

- Ce qui est très long, surtout qu'on sera avec lui, plaisanta Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet à rire, s'exclama Rosalie en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Emmett s'esclaffa en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Rosalie répondit à son étreinte, le sourire aux lèvres puis ils partirent tous les deux à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Les parents partirent aussi dans les étages, laissant Alice et Edward seuls.

Edward, voyant que sa sœur était inquiète, la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu le vois bien.

- Oui mais la vision peut changer, tout dépend des imprévus.

- Emmett sera là. Ils sont bien dans le même groupe ?

- Oui.

- Ils seront en forêt. Si quelque chose se passe, ils pourront facilement s'éloigner. De plus, Rosalie sera dans les parages en cas de renfort.

Cela rassura toute la maisonnée.

Comme prévu, Jasper ne rentra que le lendemain dans la nuit. Personne ne le questionna sur sa chasse ni sur autre chose d'ailleurs. Il en était reconnaissant.

Ce matin-là, ils utilisèrent la Volvo et la jeep d'Emmett. La Volvo se dirigea au lycée et la jeep aux points de rencontre où attendaient tous les terminales, dans un parking public à l'orée de la forêt où le sentier touristique commençait.

et ses assistants regroupèrent les terminales près du sentier.

- Bonjours à tous.

- Bonjour, répondirent les élèves.

- Comme vous le savez, on est ici non pas en sortie scolaire mais en examen grandeur nature. Vous allez être divisés en groupe de 6.

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie échangèrent des regards complices. En effet, Alice leur avait déjà dit que les garçons seront ensemble.

Le professeur commença à faire les groupes. Rosalie étaient dans un groupe de cinq filles et un garçon. Des intellos soucieux d'avoir des bonnes notes. Rosalie étaient satisfaites, avec eux pas de blablas inutiles et elle est sure d'avoir la note maximale. Ils prirent le talkie-walkie et le restent des affaires puis s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt comme les groupes précédents.

- Groupe 7 : Lucien Verpey, Jack Anderson, Aiden Ford, Harriman Walter, Talhendra Palerme et… JASPER HALE.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Selon Alice, ils auraient dû être tous les deux dans le groupe 12.

Talhendra s'avança quand son nom fut appelé, se plaçant à côtés des élèves de son groupe, à part Jasper qui ne bougeait pas. Cela attira l'attention des autres élèves.

Le professeur s'impatienta.

- M. Hale, rejoignez votre groupe s'il vous plait, dit-t-il calmement.

Jasper s'avança doucement vers son groupe.

- Jazz… commença Emmett à voix tellement basse que seule un non humain peut entendre.

- Ça va aller, s'il le faut je m'enfuirais. Répondit Jasper sur le même ton inaudible.

- N'oublie pas tu es **un prédateur**, un danger pour eux. Ne lâche pas ta concentration. L'avertit Emmett.

_ « Un prédateur. __**LE**__ danger pour les humains. »_

Jasper hocha légèrement la tête. Cela n'échappa pas à Emmett ni à une autre personne (qui avait entendu toute la conversation).

Le groupe s'engouffra comme les autres dans la forêt. Jasper n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son frère appelait discrètement Rosalie et leur père.

Ça le heurtait. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Mais il allait leur montrer. Après tout, cette sortie n'était pas très dangereuse. Le vent ne soufflait pas fort. Le ciel était couvert mais il ne pleuvait pas et comme c'était un espace non clos, les senteurs des élèves n'étaient pas concentrées. De plus, il pouvait se concentrer sur les odeurs de la nature autour d'eux. Oui, tout ira bien.

_ « Tout va bien. »_

Le groupe composé de 5 garçons et d'une unique fille commença le travail. Ils se répartirent le travail en 6. Les quatre humains par groupe de deux s'en allèrent à quelques mètres de là. Talhendra alla vers l'ouest, vers le ruisseau et Jasper au sud-ouest. En revanche, ils étaient encore tous à portée de voix humaine de chacun.

Jasper était détendu, tout se passait bien. Une heure, deux heures passèrent…. Il était l'heure de se regrouper pour comparer leurs résultats pour en faire une synthèse.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le point de RDV qui était à 10 minutes de sa position à vitesse humaine. Il entendit des éclats de voix, deux de ses camarades se bagarraient. Il soupira en bougeant la tête. Les humains, surtout les adolescents avec leurs hormones, incapables de parler rationnellement. Il était dans leur champ de vision, tous était là, même Talhendra, même si elle se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, ne voulant surement pas être impliquée dans cette altercation stupide. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il capta une odeur alléchante. _**Du sang.**_

Jasper coupa tout de suite sa respiration. **Mais**, la bête en lui s'était réveillée.

Cependant, il fut satisfait de s'apercevoir qu'il pouvait la contrôler. Il s'apprêtait à fournir une rapide excuse à voix haute quand….

Emmett déboula et plaqua à terre son frère. Heureusement que Jasper ne respirait pus car sinon il aurait eu le souffle coupé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Emmett. A son tour, il capta l'odeur si particulière du sang humain. **Et une deuxième bête se réveilla**.

Contrairement à la première celle-ci était incontrôlable. Toujours à terre, Jasper serra fermement la taille de son frère. Emmett regardait le groupe d'humains, qui se tenait au loin, avec un regard démoniaque.

Les humains regardaient d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de curiosité ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la petite prairie où le rendez-vous se tenait.

- Regardez comment ils s'enlacent! Dit un des deux garçons, ne faisant pas partie du clash.

A ces mots, la bagarre s'arrêta. Et tous regardèrent curieusement le couple.

- Serait-ce un amour secret.

- Mais ils sont frères !

- Ils ne sont pas liés par le sang. Et puis s'ils sortent avec la sœur alors pourquoi pas avec le frère.

- En effet. Mais pourquoi tromper de si belles poupées comme Rosalie et Alice ?

- L'amour ne se commande pas ; parla pour la première fois Talhendra. On devrait les laisser et aller finir le projet plus loin.

- On a besoin de la partie de ce mec pour finir, protesta Verpey celui qui était à l'initiative de cette bagarre.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai aussi rencontré les variétés de Hale et j'ai aussi traité sa partie aux cas où il nous ferait une nouvelle crise de panique, répondit calmement Talhendra.

- Mais…

-Es-tu un pervers ? Demanda Talhendra sur le même ton.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa et Verpey devint écarlate. Il marmonna des paroles intelligibles puis partit rejoindre le sentier s'éloignant des deux vampires. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, non sans jeter des regards interloqués au couple qui s'élançait passionnément.

Emmett voulut les poursuivre mais Jasper qui pouvait utiliser toutes ses capacités maintenant que les humains étaient hors de vue, engagea le combat. Emmett n'ayant pas conscience, que toute sa tête bougeait à l'instinct et comptait que sur sa force brute. Il commença à s'élancer comme un taureau enragé et Jasper esquiva comme un toréro dans l'arène. Cela enrageait encore plus Emmett, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était attraper ces proies et sucer tout leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des peaux desséchées.

_Sucer, sucer, sucer. Sang. Sang. Sang. __**SANG !**_

Voilà les pensées d'un fou, mais la bête n'est qu'une bête et Emmett tel que nous le connaissons n'est plus aux commandes.

Les deux vampires s'affrontaient à coup de tonnerre (pas le vrai hein ! Ce ne sont pas des dieux grecs mais à chaque fois que leurs corps s'entrechoquaient, cela produisaient un bruit énormément lourd comme la foudre). Personne n'arrivait à prendre le dessus. Mais heureusement, c'est là que Rosalie fit son apparition.

A eux d'eux, ils arrivèrent facilement à prendre le dessus sur Emmett. Ils le trainèrent dans la profonde forêt loin des sentiers battus et loin des humains surtout.


End file.
